max_steel_rebootfandomcom-20200223-history
Avatak
Avatak is one of Max Steel's new enemies introduced on Season 2. He is a Megalink who merged with a video game by a mistake by Toxzon. Avatak debuted in Digital Meltdown and was voiced by Richard Ian Cox. History Season 2 Digital Meltdown While a Megalink was wandering in the night sky, he spotted a gun and started to calculate its weapon potential. He launched a Megalink and when it was about to link with the gun, it switched to a game console and then turned into a giant four-legged monster known as Avatak. Shortly after Toxzon attacked Avatak and launched a sticky goop projectile on him. Avatak retorted that in the end his master would consume Earth and everyone would perish, but Toxzon said he hated his master and his species and wasn't afraid of what he was capable of doing, later launching a projectile on Avatak that made him faint. Toxzon later took Avatak to his hideout, where he cut his communication systems and plugged him into a device capable of jacking him into the tournament of Max Steel: Turbo Warrior. Toxzon also used the same serum that he used to control Ultimate Elementor to control Avatak. After Max and Steel managed to defeat Toxzon, Avatak appeared and served as the final boss of the game. The duo had to defeat him under the countdown of one minute. Steel tries to defeat the villain, but he is ultimately defeated by him with the Beam of Doom, which inflict 3000 points of damage on him. Max, using Steel's avatar, was in charge of defeating the villain. Max spots a glitch in the game just in time and uses it to defeat the monster. At the same time that Avatak was destroyed in the game, he was also destroyed in the real life. The Final Countdown Part Two He appears launching fireballs on N-Tek's forces, until he was destroyed by some missiles. Abilities *'Superhuman Strength:' Avatak is stronger than an average individual, mainly because of his large size. * Superhuman Durability: Like other Ultralinks and Megalinks linked with hosts, Avatak's armor is extremely durable and tough. *'Cannons:' Avatak has cannons for hands. They are capable of shooting large fireballs. *'Beam of Doom:' A powerful laser that comes out from his chest capable of inflicting large amounts of damage at the point of defeating the player. Skills *'Hacking Skills:' He can hack into games on the type of video game console he bonded with. Etymology The name "Avatak" comes from the word avatar, which is a icon or figure representing a particular person in computer games, Internet forums or others, which makes a reference to the game that Max and Steel were playing. Appearance Avatak is a large monster with four legs, guns as hands and has the "turn on" symbol on his chest and a small Megalink head (or a Raider Ultralink head) above his symbol surrounded by cracks. Personality Avatak, like other Ultralinks, is very loyal to Makino and could do anything for his glory. He believed that Makino would manage to absob Earth. As Toxzon's puppet, he is highly agressive and shouts the name of his attacks before using them. He also showed to be fearless and provocative, since when Toxzon captured him, he said that he could go ahead and destroy him. Relationships Toxzon Even though that they didn't interacted too much, Avatak deeply despised Toxzon and before he was captured by him, he said that Makino would consume his planet alongside with him. Eventually, Avatak becomes his puppet and obeyed him no matter what. Max Steel Avatak didn't interacted with them, even though he tried to destroy them. Like other Ultralinks, he must have considered Steel as a traitor. Trivia * He was controlled by the same serum that Toxzon used to control Ultimate Elementor in Pick Your Poison. * If Avatak megalinked with a gun instead of the game console, then he might had turned out as a Gun Monster or as Blast Link. * In The Final Countdown Part Two, he makes a cameo. Category:Aliens Category:Villains Category:Megalinks Category:Genderless Category:Characters Category:Non-Humans Category:Deceased Characters Category:Characters Introduced in Season 2 Category:Characters voiced by Richard Ian Cox